The Half Breeds
by Silver-Cute-Wolf
Summary: Yugi,Yami,Ryou,Bakura,Malik,Marik,Seto,and Jou can turn into wolves,and people and hunters want them dead!Now they have to find a new home,but their journey is dangerous,rated R for killing and language and couples are YamiYugi BakuraRyou MalikMarik SetoJ
1. Default Chapter

The Half Breeds  
  
Author:SilverCuteDragon Minons:Black and Orange and Yami Silverz Friends:Emiko the Black Fox,and CuteBrat Lovers:YamiYugi BakuraRyou MarikMalik SetoJou Enemies:YamiGi/ YugiLu/ BakuraChe/ RyouKatlin/ MarikSema/ MalikCort/ SetoZeto/ JouEliza. Breeds: Yami-Fire Yugi-Water Bakura-Dark Ryou-Light Marik-Life Malik-Ground Seto-Ice Jou-Wind Ages: Yami-19 Bakura-19 Malik-19 Seto-19 Yugi-17 Ryou-17 Marik-17 Jou-17   
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh,or wolves,well my dog is half wolf,but I don't own her now either !! Notes:This film is contained Rated R for killing and kissing.Wellllllll,kissing isn't a problem,BUT KILLING IS!!!!' Another Note:If you don't like this story you don't have to read it......and if you don't like any part,skip it,and if you want me to put somthing in the story,tell me.......PLZ R&R!!!  
  
Silver:STORY TIME!!!!!!!!cluches teethS......T....O.....R....Y......T......I......M....E...!!  
  
Yami:She's lost it!Are you okay,Silver?  
  
Silver:Don't worry Yami-Wammy!!You have Yugi!!  
  
Yami:O oblushes  
  
Yami Silverz:Abiou,Yami is worried about YOU!Not Yugi.  
  
Yugi:criesYAMI DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!!  
  
Yami:huggs YugiI do to abiou.....Gets hit by a mallet  
  
Yugi:huggs Yami  
  
Silver: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Silverz:holding the mallet  
  
Yami:  
  
Emiko:I'm bored........  
  
Silver:Why?  
  
Emiko:Because you people are boreing......  
  
Silver:Why?  
  
Emiko:Uhhhh,you know.I never thought why.......  
  
Silver:Then that's why!  
  
Emiko:Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Yami Silverz and Yami:I don't get it?  
  
Yugi:nodd noddI do!  
  
Yami:ruffles Yugi's hairGood job abiou.  
  
Yugi:poutsYour always treating me like a kid!  
  
Yami:You look like one,love,Bends down to kiss Yugi but gets hit by another malletOW DAMN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Silver:throws the mallet awayNo kissing yet,you two arn't suppose to fall in love yet!--;  
  
Yugi:Boo-Hoo.....  
  
Yami:rubbs headErrrr,fine!Then lets hurry up with this chapter!  
  
Emiko:You mean chappie!  
  
Yami:ERRRR,WHATEVER!!!!!!  
  
Silver:rolls eye'sOKAY,THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPPIE!!!!!Rember to R&R!!!  
  
Ch.1 Hi!My name is Yugi!  
  
Yugi Mouto was a breed,yes,he was a human who could turn into a wolf.But there are different breeds in the world.He was a water breed,he could could take control of water and waves.But he didn't know how to.His parent's never tought him how to,because,well,they died when he was 10 years old.His mother was a water breed,and so was his father,it's angenst the Wolf Code for breeds not to like their own,what they are.Like Fire Breeds are suppose to like Fire Breeds,Water and Water.Hunters hate these wild animals,and that's how Yugi's parent's died.Now he had to take care of himself all his life.He tought himself how to hunt,train,and take care of himself.Now he is 17.He had a human friend,but she doesn't know that he is a breed,Towns People are looking for him,trying to take his life away,and now his life began.....................he needed to find some place were he can be free............he just had to....................!  
  
Yugi Mouto was sitting on top of a building,with his human friend,Nina,who was cutting wood with a pocket knife.She stop,and looked up at Yugi,"You know Yugi,"She bagan,smiling,"You could be a Breed,and I may not know about,you'll tell me the truth if you are,right?"Yugi looked from Nina,to the sky,"Yeah,I would,I guess."Nina jumped up and put her hand's on her small hips,"What do you mean 'I guess?'She said in a moking voice. Yugi just smiled at her behavior,she was 14,but she acts more and more like a kid anyway,'But what does she have agenst breeds?'Yugi thought as he jumped up,and walked away,"Hey!Where are you going?"Nina asked,coldly,yet sadly,"I'm hungry,I'm going to get somthing to eat."Yugi said looking back at her,"Do you want me to come with you?I can cook you up somthing,if you want?"Nina blinked,"No,it's okay,really,I'll see you later Nina!"Yugi sweatdrop and ran.Nina just blinked once more,sat down,and start carving her wood.  
  
"Uhhhhh,Marik?Did we have to come here?It smells like a sewer!"Ryou Bakura said as he covered his noise.Marik rolled his eye's,"That's because were're in a sewer."Ryou just replied with an,"Oh Yeah."Marik just nodded his head,"Well,can you tell me why we are here again?"Ryou added as he step in sewer water.Marik stopped and turn to his friend,while sighing he said,"Where here because we need to find a new place to live,because those dumb ass hunters keep finding us,now do you get it?"Ryou nooded sadly,he hated when hunters were chasing them because of what they are."Ummmmm,do you know at least were we are?"Ryou asked,timidly."Ummmmm,I think were close to 14 Main Street {A/N:I made that street up}it shouldn't be to far before we find an opening."Ryou nodded once more. 5 minutes later "HEY,MARIK!?THERE'S AN OPENING!!!!Ryou yelled happily as he jumped on the bars,put Marik grabbed him and pulled him down,making him yelp,"Be quiet,you asshole,before we get caught!"Ryou just shrugged,"Geez,sorry,Mr.Im-So-Cool-I-Know-Everything."Ryou said as Marik hit him on the head."OUCH!"Ryou yelled as he rubbed his white,long,hair,"Next time I'll transform and kill you!"Marik warned,smirking,making Ryou nodded a couple of times."Now lets go,this place is starting to stink!"Marik said as he climb up the bars."You're telling me!"Ryou mummbled to himself as he followed Marik.  
  
"Sorry young lady,but Yugi Mouto doesn't live here at all,and I'm not his mother."A young woman said,"Ohhhh,I'm sooooo sorry,I'll leave you alone,c- ya!"Nina said as she jump down the steps,"Okay,young lady,good bye!"The young woman said as she closed the white,door.'How could Yugi lie to me?He said he lived here.'Nina said angerly{A/N:Just in case you don't know!Yugi told Nina that he lived here,but he doesn't,okay continue!} At the ally 'I still can not believe that Yugi lied to me!'Nina yelled in her mind,'Ohhhhhhh wait till I get my hands on..............OUF!'Nina ran into her father,she rubbed her head,and closed her eye's,and turned around,it ttok a couple of seconds to open her eye's and when she did,she opened them slowly,seeing a wolf far away,it had white long fur,golden eye's,and a long bussy tail,it was an ice breed.It looked at her,and she looked at it.'It's one of them!'She thought as she was suddenly whirled around,and to see that it was her father,"Nina,are you all right?Your not hurt are you?"Her father asked,shaking her shoulders,"I'm okay dad,BUT I JUST SEEN A WOLF!"Nina yelled at the top of her lungs,making a misterious man listen closely."Nina,what are you talking about?"Nina's father asked,confused,"I don't see anything!"her father said looking around,seeing nothing,"OVER THERE,DADDY!"Nina yelled,pointing to the ally.Nina,the misterious man,and her father looked where Nina was pointing,but the wolf wasn't there anymore."Nina?Maybe you're just seeing things!"Her father saide timidly,smiling,but Nina ignored him,"THERE WAS A WOLF,WITH WHITE FUR,RIGHT THERE!I'LL PROVE IT!"Nina yelled as she ran in the ally,were the ice wolf was."NINA,COME BACK!"Her father yelled,'ahhhhhh,she should be okay,she's just seeing things.'  
  
Yugi transform into his Water Breed form,he had blueish grey fur,long white paws,blue pupil eye's and the outside glowling yellow,a grey tail with white at the tip,and a black snout.Yugi pushed the garbage can down with his paws,putting his black snout,sniffing the trash,and when he found something he liked,he licked it up with his pink tounge,and ate it,chewing it hungrly.'I can take care of myself,I don't need Nina!'Yugi thought,as he picked up part of a hamburger and ate it."No.........puch it up,idiot!"Somebody said,making Yugi stop eating and back away,slowly."Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"Yugi growled as his blueish grey hair on his back,roised.  
  
"I told you to stop pushing,Ryou!"Marik said as he push the sewer gate up."Well it's not my fault!"Ryou said as they both got out of the sewer,"Thank Ra,that place stinks in there!"Ryou said as Marik put a hand over his mouth,"Muwaghterks....."Ryou said as Marik pointed to Yugi.Both the teen's eye's widden as Marik let go of Ryou's mouth."He's one of us!"Marik said,looking at Yugi,to Ryou.'What do they mean,one of them?'Yugi thought,taking a step foward,'are they a wolf,to?'He thought again,coming close to them,''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"Somebody yelled as Yugi turned around to see Nina,looking terrified.'Nina?'Yugi thought,stepping foward to her now."DADDYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!"Nina yelled again,"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"She yelled once more as Yugi stepped close to her. 'Nina,don't yell,don't you see?I wont hurt you!'Yugi thought again stepping closer.Marik just yelled,"COME ON!THIS WAY!!"he yelled grabbing Ryou and ran to another sewer,"Not this again!"Ryou said as Marik push him up to a pipe,"GO!"Marik yelled,making Ryou nodded and crawled.Marik jumped up into the pipe,he looked at Yugi and yelled,"COME ON,THIS WAY!"Yugi looked from Nina to Marik.'Nina.....!'Yugi thought as he ran into the ally."WAIT!"Nina yelled as she chased them,she wanted to show her father,that there was one in her town.When she turned the corner she bumped into Yugi,who turned back into his human form,"Yugi?"She said getting up quickly and back away,"Nina................"Yugi said as he reach out to touch her."GET AWAY FROM ME!"Nina yelled angerly,"YOUR A WOLF BREED!!"Yugi grew angry,she treated him like he was bad,he didn't kill anyone,so why does she hate him,"You.........you humans don't care about us!"Yugi said as his eye's grew red."AHHHHHHHHH!!"Nina yelled again.Marik could sience that somthing bad was going to happend,he needed to get Yugi out of here before the hunters came.  
"COME ON!"Marik yelled again but Yugi ignored him,his anger inside of him wanted to realise so bad,"NINA!!"Nina turned around to see her dad there,wide eyed with the misterious man with a shot gun,"DADDY,YUGI IS A WOLF!HELP ME!"Nina cried,"NINA!DUCK!"The man yelled as he pointed his gun at Yugi.Nina seen the gun and quickly ducked.Suddenly,a giant wave came and hit Nina,her father,and the man,almost drowning them.yugi's eye's turned back to normal,he blink and ran to Marik,who helped him,they both jumped into the sewer,and ran.  
"Nice powers!"Marik smirked as they were running,"So you're a Water Breed if you can summon waves!"Yugi looked away,but keep running.4 minutes later they meet,Ryou,"THERE YOU TWO ARE!"Ryou yelled."Come on,lets get out of here!"Marik said as he ran carefully out of the sewer,followed by Ryou and Yugi."Okay,it should take us about 4 minutes to get away from this town!"Ryou said jumping down,45 feet,to the ground.Yugi stopped dead in his tracks,45 FEET!!!!!"Ryou looked up at Yugi!"JUMP!"He yelled."I.....I can't....!Yugi said,"Yes you can!"Marik said as Marik pushed him down,making Yugi yelp."That was easy!"Yugi lied making Ryou and Marik roll their eye's."Okay,now what?"Ryou asked as he looked at Marik."Now we head to Snow Drift Cave,I know three boys named Yami,Bakura,and Malik.They should be able to help us!"Marik said as he put his hand's behind his back.  
"Uhhhhhh,thanks for saving me,but who are you two?"Yugi asked,looking at them both.Ryou just chukkled,"I'm Ryou,and this here is Marik!Were on quest to find somewhere peaceful to live,without any humans!"Marik just looked at Yugi,"And from that little girl,screaming your name,you must be Yugi."Marik said,smirking,while Ryou just smiled.  
''Uh huh!"Yugi said,"And you two must be breeds like me!"Yugi said,smiling a little."Yeah,but Ryou is a Light Breed,and I'm a Life Breed,while your a Water Breed!"Yugi chukkled a little bit,at least they were wolves."Okay,now lets mov..........."Marik was puched by Yugi,as they both landed by Ryou who looked up.There,on a roof,was 6 soliders,Nina's father,and the misterious man,who was holding the gun,he had tried to shoot Marik,but Yugi pushed him,"Damn!"the man said while putting another bullet in his gun."RUN!"Marik and Yugi yelled at the same time,getting up,they ran as fast as they could,they jumped 12 feet into the air,on to a small pole,they were still running,but making sure they wouldn't fall."HOW THE HELL DID THEY FIND US?"Marik yelled with Yugi following behind him,then Ryou.  
"I thought for sure I'd killed them,with my wav...........AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Yugi yelled as he slipped of the pole,but felt strong teeth grab his shoulder,he looked up to see a ,white wolf,with two golden eye's,with no pupils,and blone on his paws and stomach,it was Ryou,he transform into his wolf form,Ryou grabbed Yugi's shoulder tighter,making him yelp in pain as he dragged him back up the pole.Ryou set Yugi down gently and transformed back into his human form,"Are you alright?"Ryou asked sweetly,"Yeah,thank you!"Yugi said as he cluched his bleeding shoulder,but they both got up and ran,back up to Marik."THERE'S THE DOOR TO OUT OF THE CITY!"Marik yelled as he ran and jumped down the pole,78 feet from the air.Yugi's eye's widden as he seen Marik jump,Marik landed on his feet,but it didn't hurt him.Next Ryou jumped,he ran and jumped into the air,doing a flip when he landed.  
Yugi just stood there,he never jumped down 78 feet before."JUMP!!"Marik yelled angerly,but Yugi just wouldn't move.Ryou looked worried as Marik replied,"Damn!He's scared!"  
The Man finally caught up to were Yugi was,he shoot a bullet at Yugi,but barely,missed his arm,"YUGI!!!JUMP!"Yugi could hear Ryou yell."I wont miss you this time,hell-beast!"The man said as he pointed his gun towards Yugi."DON'T!"Nina's father yelled as he tackled the Man down."WHAT ARE YOU DOING,WE GATTA KILL HIM!"The man yelled,trying to jerk away,"DON'T!HE'S STILL A HUMAN!!"Nina's father said as he took the gun away.  
Yugi looked back at the man and Nina's father and sighed,then he jumped.He fell down,but he was okay,Marik quickly grabbed Yugi as they ran out the door,from the City.All they could hear was the man yelling,"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! !"Marik fell down to the ground,and looked at Yugi's wound,"Are you okay,Yugi,"Then he turned to Ryou,"You shouldn't have bite him to hard!"Ryou just glared,"I had to,if I didn't then he would've fell,then the hunter would have shoot him!"Yugi looked at both at them,"It's okay,really!It doesn't even hurt that much,now let's go to Yami,Bakura,and that other person you were talking about!"Ryou just chukkled,"You mean Malik,Marik's boyfriend!"Marik just glared,"I'm not his boyfriend,I would never go out with that ugly canine!"Ryou just replied with a,"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure,Marik!"Making Marik glare harder,if possible.Yugi just smiled weakly and followed them,now they are on their own.......................!!!  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Silver:Sorry!It took a long time to write that chappie!I hope you enjoy!Yami,Bakura,and Malik will be on the next chappie!I know it's kind of confusing;but it should get more clearer to YOUR MINDS!!!!!  
  
Please R&R 


	2. Ch2 Ryou is hard to get,Bakura!

Note:Okay,one of the readers say they want Ryou to have more since!So I have to listen to the readers!!Oh!And soory,I don't know any show called 'Wolf Rain' or something like that,sorry!Okay,that's all I wanted to say!!!!  
  
Silver:SUGAR!!!I'M HYPER!!!!!  
  
Black:O o  
  
Silver:BLACKIE!!YOUR BACK!!!!  
  
Black:Uhhhhhhhhhhh..........  
  
Yami:Oh boy,Yugi,she had TOO much sugar!--'  
  
Yugi:Yep..............  
  
Orange:............................  
  
Silver:WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M TO WEIRD!!!!!????  
  
Orange:...................  
  
Silver:(Twiches)AM NOT!!!!  
  
Orange:....................  
  
Silver:HERE YAMI!!!!!!!(hands Disclaimer to Yami)  
  
Yami:Uhhhhhhh,why me?  
  
Silver:Because!!!Orange said so!!AND IF YOU DON'T,I'LL MAKE YOU TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS!!!!  
  
Yugi:(Blushes)  
  
Yami:(Turns a light pink)Fine......Silver-Cute-Wolf does not own Yu-Gi- Oh,or wolves,or her pants!She doesn't even own her!If you want something change about the story,review Silver to tell her,and this story contains Boy/Boy lovers!!  
  
Silver:Good boy Yami!  
  
Yami:Whatever........  
  
Yugi:You look cute when your mad Yami!!  
  
Yami:Whatever.......(blushes)  
  
Silver:Awwwww,don't they make a kawaii couple?  
  
Orange:..............--;  
  
Silver:NO ONE ASKED YOU FOX!!!!!!!  
  
Orange:'  
  
Black:(sighs)Okay,lets get this chappie over with............  
  
Ch.2 Ryou is hard to get,Bakura!  
  
Yugi,Marik,and Ryou looked back at the city,once more and headed South,they didn't talk on their way to Find Malik and the other 2 boys.Then Yugi thought he sgould start a conversation,"Soooooooo,whats this place called,you know,where we are meeting the other three people?"He asked curiously.Marik didn't stop walking,he just looked at Ryou,"It's call Wolf Cannon!!"He began,"It's a place were Wolves gather,and live!!"Marik said,looking where he was going. "Are we going to live there?I mean like,do alot of wolves live there in harmany?"Yugi replied looking at Marik,then to Ryou,"No,sometimes hunters come and burn the town down,and kill alot of us,and some wolves are dangerous,killing their own kind,and that's why we shouldn't live there!"Marik replied back,"Ohhhhhhhhh!"Yugi said,like a pouting way,and decide not to talk about anything else.  
  
A redish white Wolf with brown paws,half of a white tail,red ears,and a small black snout named Yami bite another wolf with black fur with white paws,with a black snout named Bakura on the tail."OWWWWWWWWW!!!!!WHY THE HELL DID YOU BITE ME?Bakura yelled,glareing at Yami,who just growled,"Beacuse you keep pawing Malik on on snout,and you know he hates it!"Yami said,growling once more,"Hey,it's not my fault he hates it!"Bakura growled back,making Yami shrugged.The two wolves keep yelling at eachother,while a wolf with wood brown fur,dark brown paws,white stomach,and black snout named Malik,was sitting in the corner,watching the two yell,while he was crossing his paws.'They act like such puppies!'He thought,sighing,"WELL AT LEAST I'M SEXIER!!!!"Bakura smirk,making Yami gasp.While Malik just shook his head.  
  
"WERE HERE!!!THIS IS Wolf Cannon!!"Marik said running towards the small city."Come'on,Marik wants to see his boyfriend!"Ryou smirked into Yugi's ear,making Yugi giggle softly,"I HEARD THAT!!"Marik yelled back,making Ryou's smirk widden.Yugi just giggled some more at the two friend's behavor."Come on,lets go!"Ryou said,as his smirk grew into a smile.Yugi nodded and followed Ryou,timidly.  
  
"YAMI?YAMI?ARE YOU HOME?"Marik yelled,banging on a door with the number 534."Were the hell are they?"Marik sigh as he heard Ryou say,"Shhhhhhhhhhhh!"Marik just glared at him,"What the hell is your problem?".Ryou just put his ear to the door,"I hear something."Ryou replied as he turned his head towards a window,"There's a window!"Ryou smirked as he ran to it,with Marik and Yugi following behind,'I don't get it?They both act the same,so which is the leader?'Yugi thought,timidly.Ryou and Marik both looked into the window,but Yugi had some difficulties,he was too short,he jumped and jumped but all he could hear was whining,Ryou and Marik both turned around and looked at Yugi,"You need help,Yugi?"Marik said as he held out his hand,Yugi nodded as Ryou and Marik both put Yugi on Marik's back.  
Yugi seen two wolves fighting and another laying lazily in a corner,half eye's closed.Ryou crossed his arm's and shoke his head,"Yami and Bakura can never get along,and it use to be Malik and Bakura who always fought."Marik laughed at Ryou's comment but Yugi was confused as ever,"Lets get their attention!"Ryou said as he knock loudly on the window.Malik jumped up and growled,at the person at the window,until he seen it was Marik and Ryou,but he couldn't put his paw on it,but he didn't know who was the small boy,but he didn't care,he went to Bakura and Yami and growled at them,telling them they have vistitors.Bakura and Yami nodded as all three of them transformed back into their human forms."Finally!"Ryou said as he helped Marik put Yugi down and headed to the door.  
Yami opened the door fast seeing Marik,Ryou,and an adorable boy,"Hey you guys!"Marik said as he grab Yugi and Ryou and ran inside,making Ryou and Yugi yelp,"Hey,Marik!"Yami said,smirking,"What brings you here?"Marik was about to answer when someone grab his ass,turning around,he seen Marik,Yami and Ryou rolled their eye's in annoyance,but Yugi just smiled,'That must be Malik!'he thought turning to look at Ryou and Yami. "Boyfriend......."Ryou mummbled as Marik glared at him and puch Malik away,"He's not my boyfriend..."Marik mummbled as Malik just smirk and replied,"You may not be my boyfriend now,but I know you have feelings for me!"Marik rolled his eye's but blushed a light pink at the same time,making again Ryou roll his eye's until someone grabbed his waist,and started kissing his neck,Ryou knew it was Bakura so he pushed him away,quickly.  
  
"Awwwww,is Ryou mad?"Bakura smirked as Ryou glared,"Look,people may like you alot,Bakura,but I'm not one of those people,so take your ass to some other whore!"Ryou snaped back,making everyone look at him crazy,but Ryou didn't care,"Come on,Ryou,you know I love you!"Bakura purred,making everyone shiver,"Damn,Bakura,you know that turns everyone on,so stop the damn purring!"Yami glared as he notice Yugi,"Huh?Who are you?"Yami asked,walking up to the small teen, "Yu..................Yu........Yugi......"Yugi replied shyly,making Yami smile while bending down to meet Yugi's eye's,"I'm Yami,and that,"Yami said pointing to Bakura and Malik,"Is Bakura and Malik.{A/n:I wonder whyyyyyyy?- -;}Yugi nodded,even though he could tell who everyone was.Yami smiled again at him,making Yugi smile back,he looked at Ryou who was yelling at Bakura,who was ignoreing him,and Marik who was looking around the house,saying how cool it was,"Soooooo,where did you meet,Yugi?"Yami asked getting up,while Marik and Ryou push the two flirting boys away from them and sat by Yugi.  
  
Then sooner,Bakura and Malik followed,"Wellllll,"Ryou bagan,while Marik just glared at Ryou,"We were looking for a new place to live,and,and,and......"Ryou said,all excitedly but Marik decided he should butt in,"and we went out of a sewer,and we seen Yugi in his wolf form,then a small girl came,and she yelled,then her dad and some old human came,then I told Ryou to run,which he did,then I also found out that Yugi is a water element,and he made a big wave,and it almost killed the three humans,and then I grabbed Yugi and we ran,then the humans followed us and tried to shoot us,but we got away,then we came here!"Marik said panting for breathe,while Yugi and Ryou nodded,"Ohhhhhhhh!!"The three older boys said,eye's widden.  
  
as Bakura went and sat by Ryou,making everyone roll their eye's but Yugi,"Maybe you all should spend the night tonight,and well talk about it tomorrow,okay?"Yami smiled as he got up,"Thanks Yami,we'll be glad to!"Marik said and elbowed Ryou who was about to yell,"I get Ryou!"Bakura smirked,but Ryou argued,"I can sleep by myself,thank you,Bakura!"Ryou wink and put his soft lips on Bakura's,who moaned into Ryou's softness.Everyone's eye's widden at Ryou's behavior.Bakura smirked between the kiss,and licked Ryou's bottom lip for entrence but Ryou smiled and flip Bakura,making him fall on his back,making Ryou's smile widden,while everyone laugh,but Yugi,so Yami had to yell him what was so funny,"Why the hell did you do that?"Bakura yelled as he got up,"Because it just goes to show you,Bakura!You may be hot but I'm hard to get,Goodnight!"Ryou said as he went into the livingroom,to sleep,"Well little Ryou,so am I!"Bakura smirked as he ran into his room,Everyone just blinked,then Yami and Malik showed Yugi and Marik to their rooms.  
  
To be Continued!  
  
Silver:Sorry that chappie took so long!And Ryou DOES like Bakura but not right now,they will fall in love later,and I have to put my lemons on AFF,okay!NOW R&R!!!!!  
  
R&R 


	3. Ch3 The wolf's can howl!

Note:T-You for the reviews,people!!!I'm still teying to find out what wolf's Rain is?Hmmmmm,never mind that I need to hurry and get on with this chappie!--;  
  
Silver:YAMI!!jumps on YamiTURN INTO A WOLF!!I WANNA SEE WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE!!  
  
Yami:Uhhhhhh,why...........sience your annoying,I might kill you!--;  
  
Silver:UU Your the one who likes Yugi,even though you do both make a kawaii couple!!  
  
Yami:blushesDo not.......  
  
Silver:Awwwww,your blushing,you do like him!!!  
  
Yami:............  
  
Emiko:Tell us something we don't know,Silver!--;  
  
Silver:looks at the groundYour always yelling at me.........  
  
Emiko:Uhhhhh,I didn't yell!!  
  
Silver:Sick person.........(Now she's going to)  
  
Yami:--; now you've done it!!!  
  
Emiko:Errrrrrr.....  
  
Silver:3..........  
  
Emiko:Errrrrrrrrrrr.....  
  
Silver:2...........  
  
Emiko:Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr........  
  
Silver:1................  
  
Emiko:grbbs SilverYOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE...........................  
  
We will be back,after this Chappie due to Silver got knock the blank out  
  
Chapter 3 A wolf's howl.....  
  
Yugi woke up the next morning,yawning he slowly got up,he went to the other room to see Marik and Ryou,cuddled up togeather in their breed form.  
  
'Maybe their cold......'Yugi thought as he suddenly relized that he hasn't gone to the bathroom in 2 days.{A/N:Don't ask......-- ;}'Oh,god.......wheres the bathroom?'He thought as he ran into the kitchen.  
  
Looking for the hallway,his eye's cought on the sink,water droplits were falling down.Yugi's eye's got watery,'must............find...........BATHROOM!'He yelled in his mind as he seen a door and ran into it.  
  
Yugi hurried and closed the door,when he turned around,he seen that half breed,Yami,sleeping soundly on his floor bed.'Awwwww man,this isn't the bathroom!'Yugi thought as he tried to hold it,he tried as best as he could to creep out of the teen's bedroom slowly,but hit his foot on one of Yami's boards and make a crackleing sound'Damn it!'Yugi thought as he heard Yami's ear's shot up,and looked to see a young boy.  
  
"What are you doing in my room,little one?"Yami asked as he got up slowly,and strech."I uhhhhh......dunno where the bathroom is?"Yugi blushed and he waited for the older wolf to tell him where it was.  
  
" It's down the hall on the left...."Yami yawned and fell back down and went to a peaceful sleep."Thank you."Yugi said quietly and left the room,towards the bathroom.  
  
8:43 am  
  
"Malik!Stop touching me,or I'm going to bite your tail!"Marik warned,as he yawned tiredly,"Awwwww, the great Marik-the-Wolf doesn't want to have any fun?"Malik smirked,showing is sharp fangs,making Marik roll his eye's.  
"Morning................"Ryou said,coming in,while straching his back."Morning,Rye!"{A/N:That's what Marik calls him,don't bother.....}Marik said,pushing Malik off him again."Ahhhh..."Yugi said relieve as he came i and froze when he seen the others,  
  
"Did you have a good sleep,last night,lover boy!"Marik asked Ryou who turned red,"Marik.......he's not my boyfriend,and it looks like you have one already!"Ryou smirked as Marik,this time,turned red."Morning everyone....."Bakura snored as he came in,got a glass of water,and left,"Awwwwww,he wants you to come in bed with him,Rye!"Marik teased as Ryou hit him on the head,"SHUT UP!"He yelled as he look at Yugi,who was just standing there.  
  
"Ummmmm,Yugi?"Ryou asked as he waved a hand by the small boy's face."Yugiiiiii?"Ryou asked again as he put his hand's on his hip's."Huh?"Yugi asked,whiping his mouth."How was your sleep?"Ryou asked,smiling.  
"Uhhhhh,just fine....."Yugi replied,timidly."Oh,I thought you were slepping with Yami or someone."Ryou joked,making Yugi blush."Marik sleaped with me last night!"Malik teased until Marik and Ryou hit him on the head,"Idiot........!"They both mummbled,until they heard Yami and Bakura agueing,"What are they yelling about this time?"Ryou said as everyone ran into Bakura's room.  
  
Bakura's Room  
  
Bakura used his paw and scratch Yami,leaving him a scratch on his redish wolf face.Yami growled and jumped on Bakura,he bent down and bite him hard,tearing off some skin and fur,while blood was dangling below him"BAKURA!YAMI!STOP IT!!"Marik yelled as he ran to braek them up.  
  
"This wound doesn't look to serious,Bakura...."Ryou said as he bandage his arm up."That jack ass,Yami......who does he think he is going into my room and start beating me up.."Bakura started curseing,while the others looked at Yami,who crossed his arm's while sitting down on the floor.  
  
"Yami?"Malik said,grinning,While Yami turned to look at him,but no body could see his eye's since his hair was in his face."Why in the hell did you attack Bakura this time?"He question,"Because.............he wanted to find someplace new to live,like Ryou and the others."  
Yami said as his head bent down,"What's wrong with that,Yami?"Ryou asked,sadly,"this place isn't safe to live at."Ryou finished as he bent his head down.Yami just glared.  
  
"I grew up in this place,I save other wolves like us,besides,if we wanted to go someplace new,those damn humans would kill us,or other breeds would!"Yami half yelled at everyone,while still glareing.  
"Yami............"Yugi began,while everyone looked at Yugi."We want to find a new place to live to get away from hunters,you don't know how many times I've seen other breeds like me have been killed by those humans........"Yugi began,filling tears in his eye's,as he remembered his past.  
  
PAST  
  
Yugi snarled as he chewed a peice of meat from the garbage can,saliva running down his mouth,hungerly.His ear's shot up as he heard a howl.'What's going on?'He wondered as he thought it was none of his buissness so he went back to eating,tearing the bloody meat with his sharp fang's,until he heard a howl again,again,his ear's shot up.  
'Someones in trouble.......I can feel it!'He thought as he heard the yell again,this time he ran to the sound,running as fast as his leggs would carry him.Again,he heard alot of howls.'What the heck is that sound?'Yugi thought again,as he ran into a corner,his eye's widden at what he seen.  
  
There,little Yugi saw,was wolves being hit with whips,blood covered all over them along with scars,fur lost,and they looked like they've benn fighting eachother.'What's....what's going........on?'Yugi thought as tears covered his purple eye's,'wolves shouldn't fight eachother....this is WRONG!!'Yugi yelled in his mind as he transformed into his wolf and ran to the humans.  
  
Yugi ran as fast as he could as he howled.All the wolves looked at him,with curious.Yugi jumped 14 feet into the air,and landed on a man,"WHAT THE HELL?HELPPPPP!!"He man cried as Yugi raised his paw and scratch the man,while blood seep all on his neck,the men ran towards Yugi as Yugi bite the dead man's neck off.  
  
"GET THE WOLF!"One of the men cried as Yugi jumped on another man and bite through his stomach,with blood now on all his jaw,he growled once more and was about to jump on another man until a wolf jumped out of no where and bite Yugi's neck,making him fall to the ground.  
  
Yugi wimpered as the cold liquid ran down his neck,"Why did you do that?"Yugi asked as he looked at the other men who was helping the dead men,that he killed.The older wolf just shook his head,"Because......you have no purpose to kill these human's....they've done nothing to you....now leave before I kill you by Makai..."The wolf warned as other wolves looked at Yugi.Yugi just growled.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU BE NICE TO THESE HUMANS?THEY HIT YOU WITH WHIPS!!"Yugi yelled,as three wolves shook their heads,"You don't understand,we work for them,helping them move hard stuff,and what we get in return is we get feed,washed,and a place to stay the night!"A girl wolf said as she looked at the rest of her pack,who nodded.  
  
Yugi jst growled again,"So these people hit you with wips,that could kill you!"Yugi warned as he looked at all the men,who were glareing at him,"I know,but where willing to take the risk,otherwise we will die without them anyway,now you must run before they deside to kill you......"The older wolf said as his pack and him ran back to their jobs.  
  
"Those wolves are crazy......."Yugi said,shaking his head,and ran to his box house....  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Yugi?"Yugi are you okay?"Yami asked again and again,then Yugi shooked his head,"Yeah,I'm fine.I was just thinking,are you willing to risk your life living here?Or find something lovly to live?"Yugi asked,while Yami put his hand on Yugi's cheek,making him blush,"I'll think about it..."Yami said as he left the room.  
  
"Poor Yami...."Ryou said as he looked at Bakura's hand,"Are you okay now Bakura?"Bakura nodded,"Yeah,but I think I need a kiss...."Bakura smirked until he got an "Forget it!"From Ryou."I hope Yami says yes!"Marik says as the last thing everyone heard was a howl form Yami!  
  
To Be Continued!!  
  
Silver:Sorry that this chappie is short,I'll make bigger ones.PLEASE R&R!!  
  
R&R 


	4. Yes means lets go!

Note:I need to update NOW!!!Srry,I have to go to summerschool to win $100.00,and my sister is on the computer 24/7!!!!THE MADNESS HAS TO STOP!!(  
  
Love,  
SilverCuteDragon!  
  
Silver:Sheesh......took my sister long enough to get off the computer.....SHEESH!!!!  
  
Black:--;  
  
Orange:..............  
  
Black:Orange is right......you need to stop yelling about your sister.  
  
Silver:(rammbling about her sister)AND SHE NEEDS TO GET A HAIR-DUE.....I MEAN SHEESH!!!!  
  
Orange  
  
Black:Okay.....while Silver calms down...lets get started with the next chappie!!  
  
Silver:(rammble rammble)  
  
Yami was sitting on his bed,thinking,'But what if we do come with them,what we we never find a new place to live,and then we get lost and die?Man,this is confusing'Yami thought as he crossed his leg's and fold his arm's.  
  
--------  
  
Marik barked while Malik was holding the ball out of reach,"Ohhhhh,does little cute Marik want the ball?"He teased,making kissing noises.Marik growled again,raising his tail,while his eye's grew red,"Malik.......I think you should get him the ball?"Ryou warned before Bakura smirked,DON'T GIVE HIM THE BALL,MALIK!"He yelled while Ryou sighed.  
  
Marik twiched when Malik threw the ball at his head and caught it,"Awwwww.....Marik is to short to catch it!"Malik teased more while Marik smirk,and looked at Malik's leg.  
  
"Oh no........."Ryou and Yugi said while Bakura laughed,falling on the dirty ground.  
  
Marik jumped on Malik's leg,and bite it,making a little blood seep down,"AHHHHHHH!!!"Malik yelled while running,making Marik bite harder,"OKAY!OKAY!MARIK!I'M SORRY!LET GO!"Malik shouted while Marik smiled,but let go.  
  
"I told you."Ryou smirked while Yugi nodded,but Bakura just laughed harder.  
  
Ryou went over to Bakura and slap him on the face,but all Bakura just did was quirk an eyebrow,"What the hell did you do that for?"Bakura asked while Ryou glared at him,"Because you made Marik bite Malik!And now Malik's bleeding,so you're cleaning his wound!"Bakura just glared back.  
  
"You're not the boss of me!I'll do whatever the hell I want to Ryou,you should be bowing down to me!Even though you wont say it,but I know you love me!So start acting like it!"Bakura snapped making Ryou blush,but glare harder.  
  
"What makes you think I love you?"Ryou asked while tapping his foot,"Huhhhhhh,you guys....in pain here!"Malik said,while pointing to his left leg.Bakura and Ryou glared at eachother,then at Malik."Grrrrrrrrr......"Malik mummbled while Marik turned back into his human form.  
  
"I wish they would stop fighting.........."Yugi sighed as Marik put his hand on his shoulder,"Nothing can stop those two love-birds......"Malik looked at Marik,'Ra he looks so hot when he's serious....I wonder......no....no....bad Malik no nasty thoughts!'Malik thought as he turned away to look at Bakura and Ryou.  
  
"You do love me! "No I don't!" "Do to!" "Do not!" "Do to!" "Do not!"  
  
"STOP IT YOU TWO AND HELP MALIK!"Yami shouted as he entered from the outside door.Everyone stop and look at Yami who cross his arm's.Yugi blushed when Yami went over to him and held his chin up,"Bakura......Marik......Ryou.......go help Malik,I need to talk to Yugi.Everyone nodded and went over to Malik while Yugi followed Yami inside.  
  
----------------With Malik,Ryou,Marik,and Bakura---------------------------- -------------  
  
"Okay......now hold still Malik...this may sting a bit but.........since I'm the power of light,my tears can heal you!"Marik said happily while Malik gulp nervously.  
  
Marik suddenly turned red,with sparkles,soon he was in his Inu{A/N:Just in case you don't know what Inu means.....it means dog or wolf}form.He looked at Malik while bending down to his wound,he closed his eye's,soon,a tear fell down from his yellow eye's and drop on Malik's wound,it sparkled when it sunk in his wound,making it clear up.  
  
"What would we do without you,Marik?"Ryou asked,while clapping his hand's,"Live in a box,screaming for mercy."Marik said,making everyone nervious laugh,"Good one."Bakura counter,while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I wasn't joking......"Marik said,while rolling his violent purple eye's,while everyone's eye's widden,"Man Marik,you may be the power of Light but you sure don't act like it!"Malik said while everyone nodded.  
  
--------------With Yami and Yugi-------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Yami sat down on the ripped couch,while Yugi just looked at him,"Ummmmm,you can take a seat..."Yami said while Yugi nodded and sat down,slowly on the red couch.  
  
"Yugi......I've been thinking about what you said?"Yami said as he crossed hsi arm's and put his leg's on his tables."Huh?"Yugi asked,confused."Uhhhhh,about finding a new place to live,you know,away from humans!"Yami reminded him,while Yugi nervous laughed,"Ohhhh,now I get it,I remember!"  
  
Yugi looked puzzled,and turned to were Yami's leg's were,"But,why are you telling me this?I've only known you for about a couple days!"Yugi asked as Yami smiled,"When Marika dn Ryou told us about your power,I knew you were special!Just like Marik and Ryou!"Yami smile widden as he jumped off from the couch.  
  
"I've decided that we should go find somwhere new to live.......Malik keeps telling us that he knew a peaceful place to live,but we never gone because,you know,we needed other wolve's powers to survive....."Yami continued,making Yugi smile.  
  
"And with your wave attacks,Marik's healing,my defence,Bakura's speed,Malik's strenght,and Ryou's ummmmm.....well.......well...with Ryou!We can never loose!"Yami smiled,untiled his belly growled,"Expect food."Yugi nodded.liking the way that sound.  
  
"Uhhhh,yeah,anyway,so are we going to go,or not?"Yami asked,as Yugi sweatdrop,"Ryou or Marik is the leader,not me,they just saved me so I'm following them!"Yami looked confused,but nodded,"okay,then lets go get the rest!"Yami smiled at Yugi,who nodded,blushing.  
  
"Okay,lets go tell them!"Yugi smiled warmer,and they left the room.  
  
-------------------------------Ryou,Marik,Malik,Bakura---------------------- ----------------  
  
Yami came out to see Malik and Bakura glareing at eachother,"Sheesh,they really need to stop,their eyeball's look like there gaoing to pop out any minute!"Ryou exclaimed while Marik folded his arm's,nodding.Yugi and Yami went over to were the 4 boys were.  
  
"Uhhhhh,what's going on?"Yami asked,looking at Malik and Bakura,who were still looking at eachother.  
  
"Malik and Bakura are having a stareing contest,and whoever wins picks who they get to kiss."Marik said,while arm's still folded.Yami's eye's glared at his two friend's,as he went over and poked their eye's."DAMN,YAMI!?"Bakura yelled as he blinked several times,the same with Malik.  
  
"You two better stop and get ready to leave!"Yami demanded,making everyone's eye's widden but Yugi's,"What the hell do you mean,leave?"Malik glared,looking at Marik,he growled and ran over,picking the small boy by the callar.  
  
"You set Yami up,didn't you,you brat!?"Malik warned,making Marik gulp,"No......I didn't set Yami up!I swear,Malik!"Marik coughed,making Malik drop him,"If Marik didn't set Yami up,who did?"Malik asked,forgeting that Marik fell.  
  
"I did."Yami cooly said,making Malik quiet.  
  
"Why the hell do you want us to leave?"Bakura yelled,making Yami twich.  
  
"Because,you don't know how sick and tired I am of seeing a wolf village fight other wolves!This is not the way were're suppose to live!"Yami counted,making Bakura cross his arm's.  
  
"Then tell me this,where the hell are we ganna go?"Bakura wanted to know,making everyone but Yugi nodd.  
  
"You know!That place Malik was talking about 24/7!If it's a peaceful place,we can live there?"Yami asked,waiting for everyone to reply,but they just looked at Malik,with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Oh,yeah!I remember that place!That one place that's peaceful,you know,that one place where I grew up,yes I know that place!It's South of here,yes that place."Malik said as everyone sweatdroped.  
  
"You said it was called Tokai Hinu!"Yami question as Malik shuddered,"Or we can call it what it's named!"Malik smiled making everyone anime fall.  
  
"So do you know where the damn place is,or not?"Bakura glared,making Malik wave his arm's,"Of course I know where the hell I use to live!"Malik shot back,making everyone glare.  
  
"You better be right,Malik,or I'll swear I'll kick your ass,then kill you,then bring you back to life and kill you over,and over,and over,and over........"Yami manage to say before Malik gave him an,"Okay,okay,I get it dumb-ass!"  
  
Yami glared harder and turned to everyone,"Okay,this is what we do,Yugi and Ryou,you two go get some food,Malik and Marik,you two go to the spring and get some water.And Bakura and I will pack some tent's and other stuff!"  
  
"All right......lets go!"Yami said as he grabb Bakura,but stop when he heard a,"Wait!"Yami turned around to see Yugi,half eye's closed.  
  
"I don't know where the stores are?"Yugi asked,as everyone laughed,making him blush."Ryou's been here before,so he knows,right Ryou?"Bakura smirked,making Ryou nodd.Yugi nodded as they all left different ways.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- 


End file.
